


Give Them Mercy

by miumi15



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: ANGST ANGST BABY!, Angst, Civil War AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil war in Mercia. People WILL DIE. Ooooo look at that there goes your OTP as well. Somebody order a "just fuck me up"? Cause do I have just the thing for you. Hope you like and cry yourself to sleep tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> You can all Thanks Djinn and Oceanlover4ever for the Theo and AL secret pact headcanon that lead to another headcanon that led to another headcanon the led on till we got civil war and death. In fact this all based off of headcanon seeing as how this is in the future which the comic is no where near close to. So yeah don't take anything as fact from this. I had to come up with some kind of backstories for most of this. So if you see a character severely OOC, please let me know. Just remember sometimes characters had to be tweaked to get the wanted plot. 
> 
> Clockwork belongs to Chikuto

Franz led the group of prisoners back to the Mercian fortress, maintaining the imprisoned rebels from the front. He took a quick glance back at the marauders who dared to oppose their empire. His wits slipped though, at the front of the chained line was Christian, who’s face showed no hope only acceptance. The kid behind him, no older than fourteen, was terrified and had probably desecrated in his pants. The long line just went on, that sweet family mother from the bakery who would give Franz and Bart discounts, the hardworking mailman who stayed in on holidays just to get some overtime for his kids. Hell even Penny, all she ever did was work with mechanics, but now her overalls were soaked in Berks blood. Berk! He murdered Berk and restrained Penny just because they disagreed with their new Emperor. He stopped his line of prisoners but before any serious contemplation could be done a sudden movement from a nearby window caught his attention. Without thinking he threw a well guided knife straight to the assailant’s shoulder. A thunderous explosion ripped through the city.  
-9 years ago-  
“Linda, Linda please forgive me!” He held his daughter’s header tighter to his chest. The two were in near hysteric sobbing but had hushed their cries so as to not disturb the other house occupant.  
“Father, please, hush. He may wake up,besides, I completely understand father… for, for cog.”  
The final preparations were made, the sacrifice would go without fail with Cog sleeping in his bed, or so they thought.  
“Linda, Dad, can I have some- D-dad?” There was an eerie silence that held itself thick throughout the house. “Dad? Linda?”  
-9 years later-  
“I’m going dad, and you can’t stop me. Don’t worry the kleindship will be able to make it if I take extra provisions. Mission “save Cog’s ass” will go flawlessly.” Boris was set and ready to go but his father had made it just on time.  
“Boris, please you don’t understand thi-“  
“Don’t worry dad, nothing will go wrong.”  
“Boris listen to me,” Theo’s voice got deeper and more serious. Boris was not use to this. “Son we need to talk, afterwards if you still want to go I won’t stop you. But just hear me out. Come back to my office, son.” Boris looked at this Kleinship once more but after seeing his father’s serious face once more, he knew there was no room for argument.  
Boris gave a single nod and dropped his knapsack and provisions. Once in the office Theodoric had Boris sit in front of his desk and ordered that no one disturb them. Bartholomew had stepped in object with the emperor. From what Boris could hear, it sounded like Bart thought Boris was not ready for whatever Theo had to say. The Emperor assured his soldier his son was ready and had Bart leave.  
“So son, you are twenty years old now. Just about ready to take my place, and believe me son I want you too, but I don’t think you are quite ready yet.”  
“But-” Theodoric held up his hand to silence Boris.  
“And I understand Cog has been away for longer than what has been anticipated but you must understand there are many other… aspects to his, well let’s say presence. I feel it would be better if he stayed in Arcadia son.”  
“THAT’S INSANE AND YOU KNOW IT! COG IS BEING HELD-“  
“Enough Boris, I asked you to hear me out. Now you gave me your word that you would, now act like an Emperor and keep it.” Boris silenced himself but leaned further back into his chair, crossing his arms. “Now the story I’m about to tell contradicts EVERYTHING I have ever built and strived for. I never meant for any of this to happen, but it did and we must accept our fates sometime.” Theodoric ran a hand though his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. “When I was younger I had this friend, great friend really. He was much like Cog is to you Boris, this man had my back wherever we went.” A small smile crept on Theo’s face, but as soon as it formed it was gone a lot faster.  
“Now this friend was really talented, he was well versed in the art of medicine. Mercia had never seen a better medic like him. May be too well,” Theo paused, “An event happened that would alter our friendship. It became the greatest secret between your mother and me. When you were eleven you and your mother fell ill from a strange sickness. It seemed like no medicine could cure you two. Fortunately we had my dear friend, he would come around and take all of our worries away. Our family ‘would not be torn by a petty sickness’ he promised” Theodoric lifted his head in reminiscence. A smile softened his stressed appearance. But as soon as it came it was gone, “But there was a catch. Boris I… I did something terrible. From the start to the end.” Theodoric covered his face with his hands. Boris could make out a sniffle or two.  
Wait sniffles? His did dad did not sniffle, he was king for heaven’s sake. “Dad? Dad I’m sure whatever you did wrong, wasn’t bad. Your people and I love you and would forgive you for whatever you did dad.”  
Theo’s red and puffy face lifted up. His smile, though weak, returned, “You are so forgiving my son, a great trait in a leader. But could you forgive me if I committed treason at the highest degree?”  
The room went dead silent. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“My friend… he said… he tried every known medicinal treatment known to man but the sickness was far from our knowledge. All but one forbidden treatment.” A tear finally flowed down Theo’s face, than another, than another. “I was selfish,” his voice was breaking, “oh god was I selfish. I couldn’t lose you two Boris! How was I to choose?” Boris sprang from his chair and rushed to his father’s side. He placed one hand on his dad’s back and another in his hand.  
“Dad please it’ll be ok. What-” then it hit Boris.  
“Magic Boris! Magic, he used magic to save both you and your mother!” Boris hands slipped down and his body went numb. “He saved you, and your mother. I couldn’t betray him and just kill him on the spot. We had been friends for years...” Theo gathered his composer. “Afterwards we had him erase your mind, your mother was a very virtuous woman and saw need for punishment against him. The man had to provide for a daughter and son without a wife by his side. Your mother begged me to no to tear the family apart. But it wasn’t that easy, so your mother and I came up with a deal that allowed somebody to walk away. I offered him a deal, a horrible and treacherous deal. But a deal none the less… I told him I couldn’t just let this pass that somebody had to pay the price his ways. He begged that someone be spared if not just one of them. Fortunately for him that was the deal, one of his offspring would live while he the other would die.” Theo teared up again, “how could someone do that though, choose between loved ones? How could someone force that on another? But yet I still did that! I made that poor man choose!”  
Boris was dead silent now, it was terrifying when he finally burst with pure rage and confusion, “So what the hell does this mean to me about Cog? Other than you’ve played with mind before and betrayed my trust, and let some magic maniac’s son, who most likely possesses magic as well, run around our empire. I’m confused!”  
Theo grabbed his son by the shoulders, “his name was Amalric, Amalric Kleinshmidt.” Boris swiped away his dad’s hands. He somehow knew the answer from the start but didn’t want to believe it. “So you see, I’d prefer that he stay in Arcadia, where his magic won’t interfere. I have a strong feeling that his magic has already awakened, and we can’t touch him. He has a pact over his life that legally protects him from any harm by us. It’s- It’s better this way, son. Forget about Cog Kleindsmidt”  
“No.” It was whisper, “NO!” now it was a plea. Boris grabbed at his aching head and backed away from his father. “This makes no sense!” Boris went rigid, but a sudden break in laughter shook him, “HAHAHAHA! This is a joke right, just a way to keep me from going to Arcadia. Well haha, I found you out. Cruel dad, but smart.”  
“Son you’re scaring me. You need to calm down, I know this is all very hard to comprehend, but-”  
“Step down.” Boris interrupted, dull in tone.  
“What son, I-“  
“If what you’re saying is true than you obviously committed treason and are unfit to be Merica’s Emperor.” It was demand with no room for argument.  
“Boris you’re out of line-”  
“Step down!”  
“No Boris!” Boris strode over the doors of the office and yelled for the guards. They entered as soon as they were called.  
“Guards! Arrest my father, he has admitted to treason of the highest order and is no longer trusted to serve his people.” The guards comprised of Bartholowmew, Franz, Esther, and other high ranking officers stood around in confusion. “Well what are you waiting for?”  
“Boris that’s enough! You cannot order for you emperor to be arrested, you are just a prince and have no authority!”  
“Theodoric Dareaurum Eberhart VIII, did you not confess to me just now, that you aided and abetted a magic user?” The guards went stone cold and all attention focused on their emperor.  
Theo, sighed, and glared at his son, “I did.”  
“And did you or did you not allow for another magic user to roam our kingdom and threaten our people?”  
“Do you even hear yourself Boris, that’s your friend Cog you’re-“  
“DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT!? ANSWER THE QUESTION?” Before Theo could answer, his son fell to the floor out cold. Bartholomew had hit him with the butt of his gun.  
“Take my son to his chambers and lock him there. I will deal with him later. As for what you’ve just witnessed, I want none of it to leave this room. Understood?” The guards were still silent but all nodded. Not everyone one of them was certain who it was they served now. Bart stooped down to Boris and picked him up under one shoulder, Franz the other. Esther stayed behind to question Theo.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

Boris reached behind his head and rubbed the throbbing welt that he was pretty sure was forming. What the hell happened? He asked himself, not soon after he recollected it all with pure fury seething through his whole being. “Oh, good you’re awake. Now I don’t have to carry you.” Esther had slammed his bedroom door open, a rifle in hand. Followed behind was Franz who took position next to the door, dagger deadly and ready.  
“Esther?” Boris heart dropped as Franz threw a dagger out the door and a loud scream echoed down the hall. “What the hell is happening!? Did Arcadia finally attack?”  
“Don’t be dull Boris, you took the throne. Franz and I are getting you out of the fortress before the opposition finds you.”  
“The opposition? What happened is the city at war with itself!?”  
The two soldiers fell silent, “We’re at civil war your highness.” Franz finally spoke up. “And if you don’t mind, I would really like to leave before Bart…” franz sighed deeply, and with a mouthful of remorse, “before Bartholomew arrives and a gun fight unfolds.”  
“Bartholomew is a traitor!?” Boris yelled with confusion.  
“He knew about the whole deal, he was your father’s soul confidant. Now let’s move it or lose it Emperor Boris.” Before Boris could process that, Esther was hauling him out the door and towards the hangers.  
“Esther wait! I’m not leaving!” Esther stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to meet Boris’ terrified but determined glare. “I’m not leaving Esther, they are. I am emperor now, so this is my fortress.” He slipped his wrist from out of Esther’s hold and sauntered the opposite direction. Franz nervously followed but didn’t let his voice go unheard.  
“Do you have a plan of attack your majesty?”  
“Hang them all.” Esther and Franz shared an irritated glance, but they chose their side. And although he had flaws, Boris had not commit treason and would never lie to his people. Esther and Franz had made a promise to Theo, promised to always stick by Boris’ side and protect him no matter what. It was their duty, to fulfill Boris’ command. Franz recollected how he and Bart had their fallout argument.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
“I wonder what we do now.” Franz nervously chuckled.  
“Same thing as before, serve our emperor.” Bart scolded.  
Franz blankly stared at the ceiling from his seat on their couch. “But who is our emperor?”  
Bartholomew sighed, “he told me.”  
“What?”  
“Emperor Theodoric, I knew about the deal.” The light from the nearby window grew dimmer with the setting sun. This was what Franz tried to focus on to keep from seething with rage. The room was too dead silent, footsteps from other officers heading back to their barracks could be heard outside the closed door.  
“And when were you going to let me in on this. I understand it must have been a sworn oath to keep the pact a secret. But you have a sworn oath to protect this city and its people Bart. He sided with magic, and so did you. Do you realize that! A-a-and you didn’t even tell me!”  
“Why would I need to tell you? You’re not even an officer I report to.”  
“No Bartholomew! It’s because I always considered us… close friends.” The silence returned for a good while, “I could probably see more from your perspective had you let me in more but, you never did. Bart if Boris finds out-“  
“What? Hang me? That’s even if he can reach my neck. I don’t need your pity or your charity.” Bart got up and readied himself for bed, he had a long day and needed to sleep now. “I promised to protect this city, I’m still doing that. Cog Kleinsmidt is harmless and holds no threat. I have a vow to follow my emperor’s wishes.”  
“No it wasn’t.” Franz interrupted. “You and Esther promised Theodoric that you would protect his son.”  
Bart was pacing around aimlessly now, “do you even hear yourself Franz? You won’t even recognize your emperor anymore. I’m done discussing the matter I’m tired and want to go to bed. Tomorrow will be yet another day, and we’ll get ready for another day of duty serving our emperor.” Franz gathered his coat and a few belongings, “What the hell are you doing.”  
“Fulfilling your promise.” He slammed the door behind him.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The Emperor’s office appeared to be silent and empty, but a skilled ear like Esther’s and Franz could make out a soft rustle here and there. Franz guarded himself with the wall and slowly opened the door, immediately following was a gunshot straight through the opening. It wasn’t meant to be deadly, it was meant to be a warning. Franz got out his tactical mirror and silently positioned it to see into the room. Yet another shot was fired shattering the mirror. Franz looks up towards Esther who was guarding Boris behind the opposite wall, “its Bart.” He said pointblank.  
“I could have told you that,” She then unstrapped her rifle from her back and positioned it towards the wall. Before any further fire power could be let off however, a different form of it was set off followed by an explosion that blew out the doors. Franz looked in and saw through the smoke three figures jump down a hole in the floor. The outline of thunderbolt hair, bobcut, and broad figure, gave away who the perpetrators were.  
“It’s Christian he chose Theo’s side.” Franz stated without thinking.  
“God dammit Christian,” Esther seethed. Boris looked off towards the hole.  
“Then he hangs too.”  
“Boris! He-”  
“Chose to side with magic, Esther.” The sudden realization of this war hit the three of them like a brick to the wall. Loved ones will be missed. Enemies will be made. War will rage.


End file.
